coc_elite_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
War Assignments
= War Assignments = White's General War Plan White's Basic Attack Plan Everyone should review this basic attack plan. Practice it. It works!!! It will make you better at both war and day-to-day attacks (whether for cups / stars or while farming for loot). Current War We are doing a 45x45 war. These guys are quite strong at the top. The plan for this war will be as follows: *Ignore the top 10, and go low with our attacks and win the middle and bottom *Squads will be based on a combination of past performance and war map ranking, with bottom 5 guys assigned to TH clean-up squad *We need to make sure our defense is strong *We strongly encourage you to plan your attacks with the help of your leaders, and have them give feedback to your first attack before you make your second attack. This will make you more effective in your attacks. Also, seek feedback on who to attack. *When in doubt shoot low with your attack! We need the stars!!!! *NOTE: they have a lot of new people in the clan, and have already lost a person. They are strong at the top, but weak in middle and bottom. They are likely not a coordinated group, so if we stick to our plan, we will win this going away!!!! ---- 'Squads' #No Crew - #1 juwuan martha - #9 abubu (avg exp 109.7) - we are going to ignore these guys completely! #whitematter's crew - #10 dye_ar - #18 rhiley (avg exp 88.4). #Widowmaker's crew - #19 PHYS_ika - #27 jOselit0 (avg exp 74.3) #Andrew's crew - #28 yumsy - #36 hamshel (avg exp 61.6) #GattoMatto's crew - #37 Nicko018 - #45 YOLO (avg exp 44.8) #rerun's crew - TBD - THs on the outside. Please leave for this crew!!! (they can't really get us stars otherwise!) ---- 'whitematter's crew' 'Crew members' #whitematter33 #blinkermech #Kato #steint #Widowmaker (for attacks) #Andrew (for attacks) #xXTheOctoganXx. #xXTheOctagonXx #elise0605 #raychee 'Scouting Reports' * TBD ---- 'Widowmakers's crew' Crew members #FattTV #Stevenile #GattoMatto1970 (for attacks) #Travla #lee #Thunk #jmazz #De*Fuhrer #Azubu #emanewwellk 'Scouting Reports' *TBD ---- 'Andrew's crew' 'Crew members' #toonfan #tae3min #KingBelowMe #superman101585 #Chanceb64 #ScubaTron10 #ellad #Great Lord Matt #Norwalk Ray #rerun 'Scouting Reports' *TBD ---- 'GattoMattos's crew' Crew members #InvestLT #Na9ooray #voltron #Kanji Guy #tizzy #jake #aragorn #LeChevalierMort #Fritz #Musawizo #Chadwellington 'Scouting Reports' *NOTE: #40 - kilo has left their clan ---- 'rerun's crew' You guys take these TBD: TBD. Once you do that, you can scout for top guys or join Gatto's crew and crush their bottom! Crew members #Anthony #ric035 #Gadi #Krstffr 'Scouting Reports' * N/A Previous Wars * War #1 - 1.Imperium - 45x45 - WIN! - 91-48 *War #2 - Knight Alliance - 45x45 - WIN! - 94-72 *War #3 - Air Hogs - 45x45 - WIN! - 96-71 *War #4 - Lien Viet - 40x40 - Loss :-( - 70-81 *War #5 - UR Worst Enemy - 45x45 - WIN - 99-62 *War #6 - The Mona Lisa (a bunch of kittens) - 45x45 - WIN! 97-81 *War #7 - Canada - 45x45 - WIN! 99-54 *War #8 - free spirit - 50x50 - WIN! 111-102